Lines That Would Change the Movie
by JulietteXx
Summary: Here are some original lines that, if said in the movie, would have changed EVERYTHING! Please PLEASE review, and tell me what you think! I'm still working on them, throughout the whole movie! They are pretty funny so let me know! -Juliette
1. Quote One

**Hello everyone! These are some lines that would've changed the WHOLE movie of Stand By Me, created by me, Juliette. So please, kick back and enjoy this. Reviews would be MUCH appreciated. The chapters will be short, but whatever It's a quote a chapter. So…here we go.**

Quote One

(Vern is trying to get into the tree house)

Vern: Hey come on guys! Let me in! please!

Gordie, Chris, and Teddy: No, you don't know the secret knock, you don't come in. That's the rules. We can wait all night until you figure it out!

Vern: Goddamnit! Whatever, I'm going home. See you guys later!


	2. Quote Two

Quote Two

(The guys are singing to annoy Vern) 

Chris, Gordie, and Teddy: _I ran all the way home…_

Vern: Man screw you guys, I'm going home! I'll just go try to find my pennies.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**-Juliette.**


	3. Quote Three

Quote Three

(Charlie and Billy are arguing)

Charlie: We could make an anonymous phone call or something!

Billy: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let's just do that so we can stop worrying!

**REVIEWS KEEP ME ALIVE!**

**-Juliette**


	4. Quote Four

Quote Four

(Gordie's dad is yelling at him about his friends)

Mr. Lachance: He's a thief in my book!

Gordie: Oh really Dad, what book would that be? The book of hatred? You just hate me and anything to do with me! Gosh dad, you really suck, you know? Why can't you just love me!

Mr. Lachance: Gordon, I do love you. I love you so much! I'm just so…torn up about Dennis. Please, just try to understand.

Gordie is stunned by his father's words.

Gordie: I love you too dad! Let's go get ice cream! 

Mr. Lachance: Didn't you want to go play with your friends?

Gordie: Nah, they can wait. Now, I wanna spend time with my dad!

**LIKING IT? LOVING IT?  
REVIEW IT!**

**-Juliette**


	5. Quote Five

Quote Five

(Teddy is dodging to train tracks)

Chris: Teddy get off there, you trying to get yourself killed?

Teddy: No, but I wanna dodge this, leave me alone!

Chris: Oh, sorry. Come on guys, we might as well leave him here. Let's go.

Gordie: okay, nice knowing ya, Teddy.

Teddy: Bye!

**LIKE IT?**

**Review.**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**-Juliette**


	6. Quote Six

Quote Six

(The Cobras are playing mailbox baseball)

Charlie: Hey, Ace. Uh, me 'n...

Ace: What's with you homos? You've been actin' psycho all day. What is it?

Billy: We found the body, and we think we should drive down there and be heroes! Lets do it, we can get a ton of money!

Ace: I like that idea! Lets do it!

**REVIEW? REVIEW.**

**-Juliette**


	7. Quote Seven

Quote Seven

(the train is behind Vern and Gordie)

Gordie: Get the up Vern we're going to die!

Vern: No! I'm scared! No!

Gordie: Ya know what? Fuck this, nice knowing ya Vern!

Gordie jumps over Vern and leaves him there.

**Any Ideas? I'll add them, and give you credit. Just say it in the same format as me, and I'll add it with your user name to give you credit! I'm still working on it though! More to come!  
**

**-Juliette**

**PS: REVIEWS ARE MY LIFEE!**


	8. Quote Eight

Quote Eight

(Gordie had just fainted)

Chris: I think we should take him home.

Teddy: Yeah, that's probably the best idea. Let's just let the cops find the Brower kid.

Vern: I'll carry Gordie, come on guys lets go.

**PPLEASEEE Review! I've been getting a lot of hits, but no reviews which is what I want!**

**-Juliette **


	9. Quote Nine

Quote Nine

(Gordie is sad about his brother and Ray Brower) 

Gordie: It should've been me…

Chris: man, you're right. It really should've. I don't even know why I'm talking to you right now. Ugh, goodbye.


	10. Quote Ten

Quote Ten

"Am I weird?" Gordie asks Chris. Chris looks at him.

"Definitely." He says.

"No seriously man, am I weird?" Gordie asks again.

"Yup. I wasn't kidding the first time. And to be honest, everyone thinks you're weird…so yeah maybe you should stop being like that." Chris says dead seriously at Gordie.

"Wow, you're a jerk I regret our friendship!" Gordie shouts back.

"Fine, I'm going home! See ya!" Chris leaves.

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I just thought of this and thought it was funny(: Love you all! Check out my new stuff! **

**~Jules**


	11. Quote Eleven

Quote Eleven

"Put down the gun…" Ace said. A shot is heard.

"OH SHIT!" Chris shouted, and everyone looks over to see the two dead bodies lying next to each other. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" He cries, running over to the newly dead body.

"Holy hell, you killed Vern!" Teddy screamed.

"Its okay! We'll…um, we'll bury him. This is the story we're gonna tell: we got mugged, and they took Vern. He was helpless, and a goner, and there was no way of saving him!" Gordie screamed. Everyone agrees.

**A/N: I know it's sad and stupid but my sister came up with it and I thought it was funny. Kthanks. **

**~Jules**


	12. Quote Twelve

Quote Twelve

None of us could breath. What we saw…it wasn't a dead body. It was a tree house and Ray Brower just chilling up there!

"Man, what the fuck!" Chris shouted up to him. Ray looked down and waved, chomping on sandwich.

"Oh hey guys! Yeah, I ran away about a week ago…dude, my mom is _nuts_. There was no _fucking way in hell_ I was wearing those stupid trouser pants." He said. We were all dumbfounded. What the hell?

"Man, everyone thinks your dead." Vern said. Ray shrugged.

"Well all I know is that Billy and Charlie from the Cobras have been bringing me sandwiches and coca-cola. So I don't really care." He said, sipping some of his cola. We all just stared at him.

"Well are you gonna come back anytime soon?" Teddy asked, impatiently. Ray thought a minute.

"Nah. I kinda like it in this tree. It's comfortable…oh here's Billy and Charlie with my sandwiches now. Oh yeah, and Ace and Eyeball. Hey guys!" Ray waved. Ace and Eyeball waved back.

"Hey Ray….sumbitch, my little brother!" Eyeball smiled and then got angry when he saw Chris.

**A/N: Totally unrealistic, yet funny. Tell me if you get a kick out of it!**

**~Jules**


	13. Quote Thirteen

Quote Thirteen:

"Just put the gun down Lachance," Ace said.

"Or what?" Gordie asked.

"Or…I'll come to your house tomorrow and slit your throat and that will just be the end of you." Ace retorted. Gordie dropped the gun.

"Wow you're so right…okay, you guys take the body!" he said.

**a/n: so long since I updated! I know! I've been at camp! School **_**just**_** started! Ugh! But maybe I'll be updating often ? I don't know! Please review! Oh and ask me stuff at my formspring?**

**.me/juliettexXx**** cooool ? **

**Kay ask me stuff bye.**

**-Juliette**


End file.
